


Something to remember

by P_Dunton



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Dunton/pseuds/P_Dunton
Summary: Sherlock tends to forget important dates.





	Something to remember

**Author's Note:**

> I was nervous today, so I decided to cope with that by writing this one-shot. It wasn't beta-read, so all mistakes are mine. Hope you'll enjoy.

** Something to remember. **

 

It was a nice summer morning. Molly opened her eyes and reached to the Sherlock’s side of bed to find it empty and quite cold. It seemed he had found a case, otherwise he’d stay in bed with her. She smiled to herself before getting up.

 

So much had changed in the last two years and so much had stayed the same. Molly and Sherlock were married now, with Molly living in 221b. After those dreadful events in Sherrinford, she was surprised enough with Sherlock claiming he meant it, when he said he loved her, and wanting to be with her. But she never expected him to propose 6 months after they had become a thing.

She remembered his proposal too well.

 

_ “Molly Hooper, will you marry me?” He asked, standing near the kitchen counter and drinking his black coffee that she had given him several moments before. _

 

_ Molly had just gotten out of bed, her hair was a mess and she could hardly keep her eyes open because she’d been deadly tired from her shift the day before. She thought that she had misheard him somehow, but he was looking at hear clearly waiting for am answer. _

 

_ “What?” she asked. _

_ “Will you marry me, Molly?” he repeated, stirring his tea with a spoon. _

 

_ He sounded too casually and didn’t look nervous. It looked like he either didn’t care for an answer or was too sure she would say “yes” anyway. She knew that it wasn’t that simple, she knew that she shouldn’t be judging him by the was he was holding himself, but she was so tired she hadn’t had any energy to be understanding. _

 

_ “Why?” she asked, narrowing her eyes. _

_ “Why not? It seems, you are living here anyway. You stay here almost every day. And my mother keeps pushing me to “do the right thing”, as she puts it. We could kill two birds with one stone. You won’t need an excuse to stay here anymore, and I won’t have to deal with mother, so...” _

_ “Are you telling me now that I am seeking for an excuse to stay here, Sherlock?” she interrupted him angrily. _

_ “Well, you are, aren’t you?” _

 

_ He was partly right, of course, sometimes she didn’t want to go home. It was just too lonely there without Sherlock by her side and he didn’t seem to mind her staying. But sometimes, quite often, actually, he was the one who stopped her from going away. He had never asked her directly, coming up with something new every time to make her stay. “I would like you to check the samples in the morning. I could do it myself, of course, but I thought you might be interested as well” he would say, and she would stay the night. It was just too unfair to claim she had been the one looking for an excuse to stay. But there was one more thing he had said that was “a bit not good” this time. _

 

_ “So, you want to marry me to make your mum stop pushing you, am I correct?” she asked. _

_ “Exactly!” _

_ “Sherlock!” _

 

_ She turned  her back on him and headed into the bedroom. _

 

_ “Molly, are you refusing me?!” Sherlock exclaimed. _

_ “Yes.” she hissed. “Yes, I am.” _

 

_ She expected him to leave her alone after that. After their exchange, he could tell his mother that he had proposed, but Molly wasn’t ready, or something like that. Now they could go on like before and she wouldn’t have minded. She had tried to go back to bed, but was stopped by Sherlock’s large hand on her own arm. _

_ He turned her to face him and she realized that his expression had changed from indifferent to worried. _

_ “Molly... What’s happening?” he asked. “Don’t... Don’t you love me anymore? No... No, that’s not the case, I would see if you didn’t...” he was stammering now and Molly started to get worried herself. _

_ “Sherlock... Sherlock, what’s wrong, darling?” she asked. _

_ “Why don’t you want to marry me?” _

 

_ She moved away from him slightly. _

 

_ “I thought you didn’t want it yourself. I thought that you just wanted to stop your mother from pushing you. There are too many options of how I could stop her from doing that actually. I could...” _

_ “But I want to marry you, Molly.” he interrupted. _

 

_ He sighed heavily, closing his eyes for a moment. _

 

_ “I guess, I didn’t do it right, did I?” he whispered. “Molly, I am not good with words or with all this romantic... things... John is so good with... I would gladly live in the world where the proposals were sent by e-mails and could be accepted via mobile phones. I don’t know what you need when you need me to be romantic... But I know I need you, and I know that you are the most precious thing I have in my life. And I wouldn’t mind us not being married if that’s what you want, but I was raised in a conservative family, with quite ancient understanding of how the real family should look like. And as long as I have started to consider you as my family and as a woman I... love, I would be happy if you agreed to be my wife and take my family name. But... I guess it is if you’ll have me.” _

 

_ Molly hadn’t noticed when she started to cry. Sherlock looked vulnerable and so tender that she wanted to hug him and never let him go. _

 

_ “Of course, darling.” she said, when she finally managed to pull herself together. “Of course I will marry you.” _

 

It’s been two years now. Sherlock was still the same non-romantic type, but Molly didn’t mind. Living with him was like playing a game where you should had accept some rules, if you wanted to play. And Molly was fine with it.

 

She had always, since she was a child, believed in true love and soulmates. She had known that she had a soulmate and had been eager to find him since she was a teenager. When she met Sherlock, it was like to be hit by a lightning. She instantly knew that he was the one, but they had to go through so much before they had finally made it. Before Sherrinford she had started to loose hope. She accepted the fact that Sherlock would never love her, and, no matter how painful it was, she had come to terms with this fact. And now, here they were, both incredibly happy with each other. 

 

Sherlock had never told her he was happy, but she could see it in the way he looked at her, in the way he would come back home from the case and cuddle up to her. She knew it from the way he kissed her and made love to her (and Sherlock was the best lover she had ever had in her life). She knew it from the way he told her all those little loving things after they had made love, calling her by her little pet names he had made up for her. No one knew he had done that and no one ever would. That was something for the two of them.

 

She entered the kitchen to find Sherlock buried in his phone.

“Morning.” she smiled, not really expecting an answer.

 

She could see, he had gotten a case, and he never paid her any attention when he had gotten one. She was fine with it as well. She knew, that had she been in any danger, he would drop everything to save her. It wasn’t so obvious for those around them, but she knew it for sure and it was enough.

 

That is why, she continued making her breakfast when Sherlock strode off from the flat, not saying goodbye to her.

 

                                                                                                           ***

 

They had spent a week away from London. John was exhausted and missed Rosie greatly. It was only when the case was finished and they were heading home, when he asked Sherlock the question that had bothered him since they left Baker Street 7 days before.

 

“Sherlock, what day is today?”

“It’s Tuesday, John.”

“No, I mean, what date is today?”

“It’s 21,July.”

 

Sherlock turned back to his phone leaving John staring at him in confusion.

 

“So... Is Molly ok with the fact you had taken a case on the day of your anniversary?” he finally asked.

 

Sherlock instantly looked up at John.

 

“What?”

“Well, you got married on 14, July, it was one week ago, the day you had gotten a case. I thought, you knew.”

 

Sherlock was now typing furiously on his phone.

 

“Sherlock...”

“Not now, John.”

 

Baker Street was empty when they got there. Dark silent rooms were frightening him now. He had tried to reach Molly, but her phone was silent, Mycroft was also not responding and it was driving Sherlock crazy.

 

Was she mad at him? Where was she? Sherlock knew, Molly was patient. He hadn’t been the best husband a woman could want, but, to his own surprise, Molly was ok with it. He admired her for the way she could see through all his mask right to the core of him. He knew, she loved him, but did he hurt her too hard this time? After all, their wedding was the most precious day even for him. He had never told her that, but he had been speechless when he saw his father leading her down the aisle in this white dress of hers. Thank God, he hadn’t had to say anything before the priest asked them to say their vows. 

 

His Molly was precious. He would kill for her, cross the world for her, tear the eyes out of a person who would try to hurt her. But this time he had been the one who did it, and he didn’t know what to do.

 

John came to the kitchen, bringing a note from Mrs. Hudson, that said that she and Rosie were out of town with Mrs. Hudson’s friend. That meant, Molly was somewhere else.

As soon as John had left the kitchen, Sherlock collapsed to the floor, taking his head in his hands. 

 

“Sherlock, darling, what’s wrong?!” her voice was coming from the kitchen’s entrance. “Darling, are you hurt?!”

 

In a second her hands were on him, her eyes scanning his body for injuries.

 

“Molly...”

“Sherlock, tell me, what’s wrong!”

 

He had taken her hands in his, before kissing her soundly.

 

“I’m completely fine, Molly. I couldn’t find you and I thought...”

“Oh I was with your mother and Mycroft. We went to see this new musical, I had told you about before you got a case. It was quite lovely, actually! And it was as always funny to see Mycroft surviving it. I have forgotten to turn on my phone.” Molly laughed.

 

He was watching her in awe.

 

“I thought you got mad with me and left...” he whispered.

 

Molly’s face softened even more.

 

“Darling, why on Earth would I leave you?” she asked.

“I forgot our anniversary...”

 

Molly laughed out loud, not unkindly.

 

“ Sherlock, it’s ok. I didn’t except you to remember.” she smiled. “I knew you had gotten a case.” 

 

Molly kissed him tenderly.

 

“Molly,” he asked. “Why are you so good to me?  I have hurt you so many times. I have neglected so many important things, since we got together, but you are still... here.”

 

She rubbed his thumb, smiling softly.

 

“Sherlock, it is pretty simple, really. I love you, and I know how much you care for me. And I also know, that your ways of showing how much you care don’t include remembering anniversaries or being romantic. But, darling, I’ve just found you sitting on the floor because you’d thought I was mad at you.”

 

He looked at her and then puled her to his body, hugging her tightly.

 

“I love you, Molly.” he whispered. “You are... You are everything.”

 

Molly kissed his chest, pressing herself more tightly to him.

 

“Sherlock, before I ask you, how you case went, I need to tell you something.”

 

He felt the wave of anxiety hitting him, but managed to pull himself together.

 

“Yes, what is it, Molly?”

 

She had probably noticed his tension, because she smiled at him kindly.

 

“Love, please, relax, everything’s completely fine.”

 

No one could read him as well as his wife could.

 

“I know, that you tend to forget important dates, but one date I want you to remember.” Molly started as Sherlock looked at her inquiringly. “I am talking about one day that will happen around 8 months from now. I understand you well, Sherlock, but I don’t want our child to think that his father doesn’t care about him.”

 

Molly’s smile grew wider as she watched Sherlock realizing what she’d just said.

 

“Molly, are you...”

“Pregnant. Yes, I went to see the doctor on Friday. And...”

 

She didn’t manage to finish, because Sherlock’s mouth claimed hers.

 

“I love you, I love you, I love you so much!” he was saying between the kisses.

 

“I love you too, Sherlock. Happy one week after the anniversary, darling.”


End file.
